<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>there can be no happiness without good health by allforconniebonacieux</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133207">there can be no happiness without good health</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforconniebonacieux/pseuds/allforconniebonacieux'>allforconniebonacieux</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Terminator (Movies), Terminator - All Media Types, Terminator: Dark Fate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Day 3: Hospitals, Drace Week 2020, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:00:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/allforconniebonacieux/pseuds/allforconniebonacieux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drace Week 2020<br/>Day 3: Hospitals</p>
<p>Sort of a light-hearted post-canon idea. Taking my favourite fan-idea of Dani and Sarah hooking Grace up to a car battery after the final showdown, I figured they seeking a medical opinion is always good when wiring your slightly robotic, sorry, Augmented buddy up to high voltage equipment.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grace Harper/Dani Ramos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Drace Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>there can be no happiness without good health</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I like where I went with this one ngl. Title isn't the best, but my method is literally google 'BLANK quotes' and see what pops up that sounds good when it's all lowercase and you skim it  ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Stop messing with your IV’</p>
<p>‘But-’</p>
<p>‘Grace, so help me, if you don’t stop messing with it, I will give you another reason to need one.’</p>
<p>Grace dropped her hand back down onto the covers, a small pout on her face.</p>
<p>‘I just don’t see the point of it,’ she mumbled. ‘I heal quickly anyway.’</p>
<p>Dani sighed and scooted her chair a little bit closer to the bedside, making it easier to brush some of the hair from Grace’s brow, smoothing the wrinkled frown that marred it.</p>
<p>‘Yes, you heal quickly. But you nearly died. You did die. If Sarah hadn’t helped me find a car with this a good battery, you would be dead. So you will be quiet, you will stop touching the IV and you will rest, while we try and figure a way to maintain your Augments. Do you understand?’</p>
<p>Grace stared wide-eyed at the authoritative tone that came from the younger version of her commander. Apparently, she had not learned that particular vocal shift from her years building the Resistance. It was jarring, coming from her younger face, that hadn’t seen the years of devastation Grace knew her commander had witnessed. But if she was being honest with herself, it had the same effect as it did in the quiet echoes of a bunker some years in the future, when Grace is on the receiving end of a dressing down that is well-deserved.  And, she can admit with a private grin, well made up for in the even quieter confines of Dani’s private quarters.</p>
<p>Shifting ever so slightly on the bed, she nodded at the expectant Dani, who dropped the stance of authority, settling back into her seat once more as the young factory worker who had been dragged into a load of shit she did not sign up for and would freely admit she did not completely understand.</p>
<p>‘Sarah should be back with coffee soon. She’s going to threaten the doctor to not do any tests, just make sure you’re not dying. Then we’re leaving.’</p>
<p>‘Where are we going?’ The look of confusion of Grace’s face, from being an expert tactician who didn’t have any of the pieces at this moment, was almost puppyish in the way it pulled her face. </p>
<p>Dani held back a chuckle.</p>
<p>‘Sarah says she has a cabin, somewhere. She wouldn’t tell me the coordinates, we’d already got here. She says there’s too many cameras to risk it.’</p>
<p>Grace tilted her head for a moment, concentrating on things Dani couldn’t see, then nodded. The movement wasn’t enthusiastic, but it was rapid enough that it knocked the hair Dani had just brushed away back into Grace’s eyes. Dani held back from brushing it again, just for a second, before breaking her resolve. She didn’t miss the brief moment where Grace’s eyes flickered closed as her fingertips grazed her forehead.</p>
<p>‘She has a point. My readings are going wild in here. The number of electronics in here would be a death wish in my time.’ Grace shook her head- the carefully replaced hair threatened to topple again. Dani’s hand flexed at her side.</p>
<p>‘It must seem so careless, the world right now. All the devices made for our convenience.’ Dani shook her own head. ‘Diego always talked about the big mansion he’d buy, when he became a famous singer. He wanted the smart fridge and the Alexa devices, the talking toilets-’</p>
<p>‘Talking toilets? That sounds terrifying.’ Grace scrunched her face, though somehow the disbelief kept her eyes wide as she looked incredulously at the younger woman.</p>
<p>Dani laughed. It was a little bit sad, a little bit amused. </p>
<p>‘He showed me videos of them. I told him he could have as many as he wanted, as long as he made sure I never had to have one. Papi used to say the same, saying it didn’t matter how many toilets he could buy, as long as Diego remembered where he came from.’</p>
<p>She smiled sadly, and wiped away the tears that had bloomed in her eyes at the memory.</p>
<p>‘Anyway, we have so much useless stuff now, it’s not like that when you’re from?’</p>
<p>‘No, everything has its purpose, and if it doesn’t have one, we find one for it. We used to recycle when I was kid, we saw a video about how they recycle plastic bottles, had to make something new out of an empty soda bottle- that’s nothing compared to what we do.’</p>
<p>‘What did you make?’ Dani is trying to imagine a younger Grace, without the scars and serious demeanour, a child's face. Somehow she still sees her with the shaggy mop she has, finding it impossible to imagine any form of her with longer hair like Dani herself had. She can picture a lanky pre-teen, hair falling in her eyes, still trying to find confidence in her height, falling over herself as she adjusts, grinning with a childish innocence Dani knows must have been gone by the time she was a teenager.</p>
<p>Grace thinks for a moment over the question, sifting through two decades of horrors to find the memories of happier times.</p>
<p>‘A guitar,’ she says, finally. ‘I had cut a hole in the side of a two litre bottle and my dad helped me cut a hole in the base. We tied strings to a piece of wood that was held on the end as we ran the strings through the bottle and out of the neck.’ She smiles, and Dani can almost see the young girl she imagined in her face. ‘It didn’t sound great, but it made a noise. I got a B plus for it. He took me for ice cream because we knew it should have been an A but my teacher didn’t like me.’</p>
<p>‘Why not?’</p>
<p>Grace gives her a wry smile.</p>
<p>‘Apparently my lack of patience for bullshit was evident from an early age. She didn’t like that I didn’t fit her idea of what girls should be, kept telling me to play with the girls at recess instead of playing soccer with the guys. So I told her to stay out of my business or I’d report her to the principle for bullying me.’</p>
<p>From the few days Dani has known her, that all sounds very plausible behaviour for Grace. She laughed, and Grace seemed to visibly brighten at the sound, her muscles relaxing a little, her shoulders settling as she smiled. She looked around the room.
</p>
<p>‘I think Sarah will be back soon, it shouldn’t take her too long to find a doctor to terrorise.’
</p>
<p>Dani nodded, thinking the same thing.</p>
<p>‘I grabbed some scrubs and a coat so we can get you out of here without too much suspicion- she’s going to get the doctor to accompany us, she said. So we can use the coat to hide the battery, and I’ll help you carry it, unless Sarah makes you use the wheelchair.’ Dani smiled a little. ‘That might be better, we can hide it on your lap, fold the coat over it.’</p>
<p>She got up and brought the items over to Grace, not sitting down again afterwards.</p>
<p>‘I’ll go in the corridor while you change, yes?’</p>
<p>‘I don’t think I can get changed without disturbing all these IV’s you told me not to touch, Nurse Dani.’ Grace tried to wink, her attempt ending up more of a full face blink. Dani giggled.</p>
<p>‘That’s a good answer, Grace. Okay. Don’t get changed until the doctor comes. But I will wait in the corridor, see if I need to stop Sarah from making a scene.’ She went to move, but Grace grabbed her hand, long fingers wrapping around her wrist slightly.</p>
<p>‘Thank you, Dani. For saving me.’ Grace looked at her earnestly. Blue eyes met brown, and Dani felt like a million things were silently said between the two of them, to be revisited at a later date. She blushed slightly, at the contact, at the heat of their locked gaze, breaking the contact to look at the floor briefly. She looked back up, met Grace’s gaze again.</p>
<p>‘You did the same for me first.’ She went to pull her hand away, but Grace’s grip tightened a little.</p>
<p>‘No, you saved yourself,’ Grace’s tone was serious, but soft. ‘I might have helped, but you, Dani. You did it.’</p>
<p>Dani stared into the deep blue eyes that implored her to accept that fact for a long few moments before nodding.</p>
<p>‘We saved each other. We helped each other. And we’ll keep doing so, okay?’</p>
<p>Grace nodded in response, smiling as she let the younger woman pull her grip back.</p>
<p>‘Deal. Is Sarah included in this? I’m not sure I’ll be able to keep my end when it concerns her.’</p>
<p>Dani slapped her shoulder, but without malice. She could tell Grace was joking, however much she herself might think she was being serious.</p>
<p>‘Enough.’ She headed to the door, pointing back to Grace when she got there. ‘Keep your ass in that bed Grace, I meant it. It’s not for much longer’</p>
<p>‘What will you do if I don’t?’ Grace couldn’t help but press.</p>
<p>‘Maybe I’ll just have to tie you down,’ Dani smiled sweetly before slipping out the room, leaving Grace to splutter in the bed behind her. Maybe the future wasn’t as bleak as she first thought.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>